kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Signal Chaser
Based on the Rider Machine Ride Chaser, is a sentient Signal Bike which allows Chase to transform into Kamen Rider Chaser. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Get Next. This Signal Bike was created using the blasted off part of Mashin Chaser's Violet Guard that was once used to help the Kamen Riders gain the ability to separate Advanced Roidmudes that went through the Fusion Evolution. Prior to Chase's death, the Signal Chaser was entrusted to Go Shijima, and later used it to access Kamen Rider Chaser Mach. It is the only Signal Bike that was not sealed into the ruined Drive Pit following the demise of Tenjuro Banno. Usage KRDr-Chaser.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Chaser_mach.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Mach Character History Full Throttles Mach Driver Honoh= . This finisher has two variations: *Chaser focuses power into his right leg, making it glow purple as he slams into the enemy with a Flying Side Kick, then releases a Scissor Kick before launching them away. *The second version has Chaser finishing off an enemy directly with a Flying Side Kick. Chaser End Ver1 Step 1.png|Chaser End (Ver. 1) (Step 1：Purple whirlwind) Chaser End Ver1 Step 2.png|Chaser End (Ver. 1) (Step 2：Jumping) Chaser End Ver1 Step 3.png|Chaser End (Ver. 1) (Step 3：First kick) Chaser End Ver1 Step 4.png|Chaser End (Ver. 1) (Step 4：Second kick: Scissor Kick) Chaser End Ver1 Step 5.png|Chaser End (Ver. 1) (Step 5：Luanching enemy away) ChaserEnd EP36.png|Chaser End (Ver. 2) - Chaser Mach= *Chaser Mach's Full Throttle finisher is , which Chaser Mach focuses power into his body, making it glow purple as he jumps up into the air, and does the very same sort of Chaser End that Kamen Rider Chaser does, with holographic versions of Chaser appearing by his behind, the holographic Kamen Rider Chaser and Chaser Mach then destroys the enemy at same time. Gold Drive vs Chaser Mach End Step 1.png|Chaser Mach End (Step 1: Purple energy gathering) Gold Drive vs Chaser Mach End Step 2.png|Chaser Mach End (Step 2: Jumping) GD Second riderkick.png|Chaser Mach End (Step 3: Chaser Mach's first kick) Chaser Mach Riderkick.png|Chaser Mach End (Step 4: Kamen Rider Chaser's hologram) Gold Drive vs Chaser Mach End Step 5.png|Chaser Mach End (Step 5: Chaser Mach and holographic Chaser's kick) }} |-| Shingou-Ax= The Full Throttle finisher with the Shingou-Ax, , depends on the Signal Chaser Bike being loaded into the on the weapon's pole before the red on its shaft is pressed. This attack has three variations. *Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. He can also do it just once to create an instant swinging path. *Chaser flies up and uses the Shingou-Ax to strike the enemy with a spin slash. *After Chase's demise, Go uses a variation with no black-and-white tracks appears but strikes the enemy with a purple energy slash. Across Breaker.png|(Straight slash). AB Flying Slash.png|(Flying slash). Go Across Breaker.png|(Purple light slash). Behind the scenes Closing Screens Signal Chaser features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. DriveEp26Closing.png|Episode 26 (Signal Chaser) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) Drive EP31 CS.png|Episode 31 (Midnight Shadow, Fire Braver, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) DriveEp37CS.jpg|Episode 37 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Road Winter) Drive Ep 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (Shift Formula, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Wild) Drive_EP40_Shiftcars.png|Episode 40 (Shift Speed, Signal Chaser, Signal Mach, & Shift Wild) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 43 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 43 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild, & Signal Chaser) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Drive EP46 Shift Cars.png|Episode 46 (Signal Mach, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Signal Chaser) CS-DriveSaga2.png|Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart (Shift Heartron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, Shift Ride Crosser) Appearances Category:Drive Characters